


redamancy

by aseroxyc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Blood, Break Up, Fist Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I'm sorry Minho, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Minho is there for a few minutes, Not really though, Post-Break Up, Stargazing, Swearing, This is mostly fluffy with some angst and violence, Violence, Weddings, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, he's a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroxyc/pseuds/aseroxyc
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin, a known streetfighter falls for a young bartender, Yang Jeongin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I've had this idea for six months now, but I finally got the inspiration to start writing it.
> 
> I also have another announcement. I'm now on tumblr under the same username! Feel free to send me asks or maybe even requests and ideas for my fics if you feel like it! I would really love to interact with my lovely readers ♡ And I'll be easier to catch on tumblr anyway since I use it daily~
> 
> Anyways, here is the first part. Enjoy~
> 
> (btw this fic is lowkey inspired by the Rocky movies-)

"Hyunjin! Hyunjin! Hyunjin!"

A victorious smirk spreads across Hyunjin's red lips as he watches the man groaning on the ground in pain, clutching his stomach as blood spills from his mouth. The crowd is screaming his name, and Hyunjin bathes in the attention and the adoration directed at him, his drug.

"Hwang Hyunjin is the winner!" The judge yells when ten seconds have passed, grabbing the said male's arm and lifting it up. And again the crowd screams and whistles, showing their love for the young street fighter, and Hyunjin laughs, blowing a few kisses at the crowd. It hurts his jaw, but it's worth it as his cousin Woojin runs at him and crushes him in a bear-like hug, yelling: "That's my boy! I'm so proud!"

It doesn't take long for four of his other friends to run at him and pull Hyunjin and Woojin into a group hug. "Oh fuck, goddammit Jisung, watch your elbow!" Hyunjin laughs when the said boy's elbow hits his already swollen jaw. The fellow street fighter laughs as well and they pull away from the group hug, walking to the side as the other young, blood-thirsty street fighters start volunteering for the next fight. The secret, well-hidden square is a chaos.

"Damn Hyunjin, you're becoming one hell of a fighter," Jisung says and Hyunjin grins, spitting out blood and brushing his blood-covered lips with the back of his handz. "The others just suck."

"Oi! Be careful, you won me too, remember? I don't remember the last time someone threw me around the ring like you did. You're too fast, goddammit," Changbin laughs. Woojin gives Hyunjin a damp towel and the black-haired boy grins at Changbin, wiping his face and the white, ragged towel quickly turns red from his and his opponent's blood. Changbin grabs a water bottle and hands it over to Hyunjin as well, the tall male downing half of the bottle in a snap. 

"So, we need to celebrate tonight. This was one of ghe biggest victories for our team in a long time," Chan, Woojin's boyfriend says, earning excited howls from the group. "The drinks are on me!" Jisung yells, roughly ruffling Hyunjin's hair. The latter laughs at his friends' excitement and shakes his head. "Sorry guys, Minho is coming over tonight."

"Ooh," Jisung grins, "well in that case I'll buy you that drink later, just remind me. Go have some quality time with your boyfriend."

"Minho's going to kill you, you know. You know how much he hates street fighting," Felix says with a worried frown, and Hyunjin can't hold back the sigh. "Yeah, I know. But what can I do, this is what I'm good at, and I need the money."

"Yeah Romeo, go now. Your Juliet is waiting for you, save the dramatics to him," Changbin says sarcastically and Hyunjin rolls his eyes with an amused grin, but does as the older tells him. He waves his hand quickly at them. "See you later guys," he yells over his shoulder as he walks away.

Of course Hyunjin knows Minho hates what he does to earn his living. No one except a street fighter understands the point of it, that's something Hyunjin has learned during his two years as a fighter. But it's addicting, really. The rush. The sound of people cheering. The moment when you knock your opponent down and know he won’t get up during the next ten seconds. And maybe it's sick, but Hyunjin loves it. He just wishes it would be less beating people up so bad they need to be taken to a hospital and literally being a delinquent, but what can you do?

Minho is already waiting for him at the door when Hyunjin walks down the old hall. And his beautiful boyfriend looks absolutely pissed, something Hyunjin expected. He can't really blame Minho for being angry at him.

"Do I even need to ask where you were?" Minho asks, his arms crossed as he glares at the tall male. Hyunjin ignores the annoyance in the other male's voice and leans in to give Minho a kiss, which he skillfully dodges. Hyunjin sighs. "Come on baby, don't be mad at me. I had to do it-"

"No you didn’t. Hyunjin, I'm sorry but I'm tired of seeing you all beaten up every goddamn day. And you even promised you wouldn't fight today!" Minho says, clearly frustrated. Hyunjin sighs again, finally stepping inside the apartment and closing the door after him. "Yeah, I know, but Changbin told me there was a big prize today. And I won! Look at me, I'm all good."

"Bullshit. You've got cuts and bruises all over you! Hyunjin, I mean it, I'm sick of this."  
An awkward silence falls between them, Minho's eyes on the ground, clearly angry and Hyunjin staring at him, not knowing what to do or say to calm his boyfriend down.

Hyunjin takes a deep breath and lifts his hands to rub Minho's arms as gently as he can, and Minho looks up at him through his dark, long lashes. Hyunjin smiles reassuringly at him. "Minho, I can't quit fighting. But you know what else I can't do? Force you to deal with this."

Minho's eyes widen and the older opens his mouth to reply, but Hyunjin quickly presses his index finger against his boyfriend's lips to keep him quiet. "Just let me finish. When we met, you didn't know that I'm a street fighter. When we started dating, you still didn't know. You didn’t want any of this, you wanted a normal relationship with a normal man, a man who doesn’t beat others up for a living. But I cannot give that to you, Minho. So why would you stay in a relationship you don't really want?"

That makes Minho fall silent. They stare at each other, Hyunjin smiling reassuringly and Minho having a lost look on his pretty face. The older sighs and closes his eyes, his head hanging low, defeated.

"...You're right, Hyunjin," he says quietly and looks up, and Hyunin smiles, telling him that it's okay, that he won’t be angry at whatever Minho decides to do. All Hyunjin wants is for Minho to be happy, even if it meant letting him go. It pains him. He has never liked anyone the way he likes Minho. But if Minho wants to go, he has to accept it.

Minho takes his hands, standing on his toes as he reaches to give Hyunjin the last tender kiss on his lips. They look at each other with sad smiles as Minho lets go. "Take care of yourself, Hyunjin. I wish you all the best."

"Thank you for everything, Minho. Good luck," Hyunjin says softly, and Minho grabs his bag that has been lying at his feet the whole time, walking out of the door with quiet, slow steps. Hyunjin watches as the door closes with a faint 'klick'.

Hyunjin sighs, fanning his face slightly as he feels his eyes start tearing up. Yes, it's sad and it kinda hurts, but it's life. No need for the tears to spill.

And they never do. He is sad, yes, but he can thank the way he has learned to view the world, it being the only reason he isn't weeping and drinking himself to death.

"You know, heartbreak is a part of life. And it's been three months. I'm over it now. It was for the best," Hyunjin says as he wipes Jisung's face, cleaning away the blood. Jisung spits out blood and grabs the water bottle that's sitting next to him, taking a sip. "You know, Hyunjin, I envy you. You see some good in everything, you positive asshole. But you're also an idiot. Minho was a great catch. He was beautiful, smart and funny. And he cared about you. You had him right there. I don't get why you chose fighting over him," he laughs and Hyunjin shakes his head with a chuckle. "Thank you Jisung. But I really liked Minho. It's just... Maybe not enough to change my life and give up fighting for him. But some day, I will meet someone like that, I know it."

"Now I envy you again. Dang it," Jisung curses and Hyunjin laughs, setting the towel down. "You're welcome. What do you say, do you want to go to the bar now that you have sent two newbies to the hospital?"

"Hell yeah," Jisung says and gets up, already heading away from the square and the fighting people. Hyunjin chuckles and follows his friend.

And so the time passes, and everything is normal again, Hyunjin completely focusing on fighting and his friends, not expecting his life to be turned upside down by a young, bright-smiled bartender.

It's a warm summer evening, stars shining in the darkening sky when Hyunjin meets Jeongin.

"Ah, Hyunjin! I haven't seen you in a while," Seungmin smiles as he leans against the counter of a small bar when Hyunjin walks in. "I've been busy beating others up, Minnie."

Seungmin frowns. "Too much details, remember, I'm not supposed to know of this illegal shit," he says, flailing with his hands and Hyunjin laughs. "Yeah, yeah. I won't tell you more."

"Good. But you know what, I have someone I want to introduce to you and the other guys. When they come here, I mean. Jeongin!" Seungmin calls as he starts pouring Hyunjin a drink, already knowing what the older man will have. Hyunjin has been going to this bar for years, after all.

Hyunjin watches as a boy emerges from the backroom. Hyunjin's breath gets stuck in his throat when their eyes meet. The boy is ethereal, is all Hyunjin can say. His eyes are wide and they remind the fighter of a fox. He looks nervous, a shy smile playing on his thin, soft-looking lips, and Hyunjin smiles back.

"Okay, Hyunjin, this is Jeongin. He's my new bartender. And this is Hyunjin, my friend. Please get along," Seungmin laughs and Hyunjin chuckles as he extends his hand towards the boy, Jeongin. "Hey," he says, and Jeongin shakes his hand shyly, and Hyunjin can't ignore how well Jeongin's smaller hand fits into his own. "Hi," the other says, his voice soft. Seungmin pushes Hyunjin's drink towards him and the fighter takes it, slipping the money over to him. His eyes never leave Jeongin's, and Jeongin's never leave his. Seungmin snickers at the two with a smug grin before turning towards another customer.

Hyunjin smiles at Jeongin, as charming and captivating as he knows his smile is. "So, Jeongin. Tell me more about yourself," he says, taking a sip from his drink and he can't help the feeling of satisfaction when Jeongin blushes in return, shyly starting to fiddle with his sleeves. His smile is nervous, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. "I- Um... Well- I'm twenty," he blurts out and Hyunjin can't help but giggle, making Jeongin's cheeks turn even redder. _Adorable._

"Hey, don't be nervous. We're getting to know each other later anyway, I spend most of my evenings in here because of my friends," he says gently, and Jeongin just nods, leaning against the counter as well, his eyes wandering but still looking into Hyunjin's eyes every once in a while." O-okay. What do you want to know?" He asks, still shy but a little more calm and relaxed, his shy smile still adorning his fox-like freatures.

"Nothing specific, just tell me some random stuff," Hyunjin says and takes a sip from his drink, still smiling. "...I was born in Busan. And... Well I have a brother," Jeongin tells him, visibly starting to relax more. Hyunjin hums, setting the drink down. "Really? I don't have any siblings. I just have my dog, Kkami. He lives with my parents though, pets aren't allowed in my apartment," Hyunjin says and he can't ignore the way Jeongin stares at him, eyes sparkling with curiosity. The younger smiles. "That's sad."

"I know," Hyunjin says with a pout, and Jeongin giggles at the taller. Hyunjin grins, his eyes scanning the younger male's face. _Beautiful._

"But tell me, are you single?" Hyunjin asks and Jeongin blushes furiously. Hyunjin hears Seungmin snicker once again. "Snake," the younger mumbles under his breath and Hyunjin glares at him. Jeongin clears his throat and nods. "Y-yes. Why are you asking?" He stutters and Hyunjin laughs. "No reason."

Jeongin narrows his eyes, his shy and nervous smile turning suspicious and Hyunjin smirks back. 

Hyunjin grumbles as he walks down the street, brushing his lower lips with the back of his hand and groaning at the slight sting and the blood which was now all over his hand. Today's fight was rougher than normal, the opponent had given him a good punch to his jaw. His teeth had torn his lip open and it hurt like hell to speak or open his mouth.

He is walking past a dark alley when he hears it.

"Come on, don't be so boring."

"Get lost, I have no time for perverts like you."

Hyunjin pauses his steps, narrowing his eyes as he tries to see anything in the darkness. The second person sounds so damn familiar.

"Let go of me, you pigs!"

Hyunjin's eyes widen. It's Jeongin. "Hey. _Hey!_ " He yells and quickly walks over, his hands in tight fists. He finally can see better, and he can now recognize two men dragging a struggling Jeongin. All of them turn over to look at Hyunjin, and one of them lets go of Jeongin to walk over to Hyunjin. The second man twists Jeongin's hand and the latter cries out in pain, falling on his knees and Hyunjin's blood boils.

"What's your problem, pretty boy?" the first man says, and Hyunjin narrows his eyes once again, looking down at him. "Let the boy go, you pieces of shits. He clearly doesn't want to go with you two," the fighter growls, and the man rolls his eyes. "Get lost if you don't want to get beaten u-"

Hyunjin doesn't let him finish, punching him square in the face, and the man groans in pain, falling back with his hand covering his nose, already turning bright red with blood. The second man, still holding Jeongin's wrist yells out, letting go of Jeongin and rushing towards Hyunjin, his friend following him. Hyunjin growls, dodging the first guy's fist and punching the other in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Then, Hyunjin lifts his knee, kicking his chin.

The man cries out and falls over, and Hyunjin smirks. However, he doesn't have time to celebrate his quick victory over the man before the other tackles him to the ground.

"Hyunjin!" Jeongin yells and lurches forward, still holding his wrist. "Stay back," Hyunjin grumbles and groans when the man punches him. Quickly, he lifts his fist and sends a punch to the mans jaw. He hears a loud crack and he wrinkles his nose in disgust as the man cries out, falling on his side.

He quickly stumbles on his feet and grabs Jeongin's unharmed wrist. "Come on," he yells and runs, the younger boy yelping and dragging himself after him, continuing to trip over his own feet as he tries to keep up with Hyunjin's pace. They stop in the front of a night club, and Hyunjin leans against the wall with a groan as he holds his head, finally starting to feel dizzy from all the hits his head has taken in the span of two hours. "Fucking hell." 

Jeongin is panting as he walks over to Hyunjin, rubbing his own wrist. "Are you okay? You are bleeding!"

Hyunjin lets out a breathless laugh, smirking at Jeongin. "No kidding," he says and groans quietly again, squeezing his eyes shut. Jeongin sighs and takes Hyunjin's hand. "Come on. Let's go to my place, I'll clean you up," Jeongin says softly and Hyunjin looks at him, lifting his eyebrows. "You don't have to, I don't live far, I can go home."

"Shush it, you saved me from creepy perverts. It's the least I can do for you. Come on, there's a bus stop right behind that corner."

They are quiet during the rest of the trip over to Jeongin's apartment. Hyunjin glances at Jeongin once they are seated on the bus, and their eyes meet. The younger quickly pulls his gaze away from Hyunjin with a blush. Hyunjin chuckles quietly and moves his his eyes to his own bloody hands. He glances at the other people in the bus, and he rolls his eyes and glares at them as he realizes they are all staring at him. He understands his state isn't the prettiest, but they could stop staring.

"Here," Jeongin says as the bus slows down, and the two follow an obviously drunk man out of the bus, both of them thanking the driver. Hyunjin's eyes widen as he looks around. The neighborhood looks very beautiful. More beautiful than Hyunjin expected. There are beautiful trees surrounded by fences and flowery bushes. "Wow," he says and Jeongin chuckles. "Come on, my house is this way."

"House?" Hyunjin repeats, but doesn't get an answer. But, he doesn't need it anyway as they arrive in front of a small, beautiful house. Hyunjin's mouth drops open as Jeongin leads to the door and unlocks it before taking him inside. The place is adorable, flowers and different plants everywhere. "Welcome to my home," Jeongin says with a chuckle and kicks his shoes off, Hyunjin following him. "Wait, you live here? Alone? Damn, you are rich."

Jeongin laughs softly and makes his way to the kitchen. "I'm not, actually. I got this house from my grandmother when she passed away. She donated all of her money to charity. I only have this fancy house," the younger explains as he opens a small cabinet, pulling out a first aid kit and gesturing towards the living room. Hyunjin chuckles and sits down on the couch. "That explains. I didn't think that you would work as a bartender if you were rich."

Jeongin giggles and sits down next to Hyunjin, placing the kit next to him on the couch. He takes a cotton pad and pours some rubbing alcohol on it. Slowly and carefully he takes Hyunjin's hand, and he hides his face by looking down, but Hyunjin can still see the rosy blush coating Jeongin's cheeks. The fighter smiles to himself as he watches the younger boy. 

They sit in silence as Jeongin starts cleaning Hyunjin's bloody knuckles, Hyunjin hissing every once in a while.

"Thank you," Jeongin says suddenly, his voice soft and quiet as he takes a clean cotton pad and moves to Hyunjin's face. "For what?" Hyunjin asks, his words turning into a painful hiss when the pad touches the cut on his lip. Jeongin smiles, brows furrowed lightly as he concentrates on cleaning the taller man's wounds, and all Hyunjin can think of is how pretty the other looks.

"For saving me. I was getting really scared," he says quietly, and Hyunjin lets out a quiet _oh_ before talking. "What were you doing there at this time anyway? It's dangerous to walk around in places like that in the middle of the night."

"I was going home. I was just passing the alley when those guys pulled me there," Jeongin explains and his face pales slightly. "At first they just wanted money but they got other ideas after I gave them all I had with me."

Hyunjin's eyes widen. "They took your money? Dammit, I should have killed them!"  
Jeongin shakes his head. "It's fine. I didn't have much anyway, I doubt they're gonna get anything with it. But I'm more concerned about you. The last time I saw you was a week ago, and you had cuts and bruises all over you back then too. And now again, and you got even more of them now that you defended me. Is this a hobby or something, getting in fights?"

Hyunjin laughs as Jeongin finishes cleaning his wounds, starting to wrap his knuckles up with a bandage. "Well, actually... It's my job."

He laughs when Jeongin gives him a horrified look and continues. "I am a street fighter. I get paid for it. Of course saving you wasn't a part of the job, but i don't appreciate pigs harassing for innocent and beautiful boys like you," he says with a chuckle. Jeongin stares at him with wide eyes before shaking his head. "Well... I didn't expect that. And isn't street fighting illegal?"

Hyunjin nods with a smirk. "Well, it's legal if I don't get caught," he winks, and Jeongin shakes his head with a smile, though Hyunjin can see the worry the younger is feeling. "But it's okay though, I'm actually quite good at it, I never get any serious injuries. Also, is your wrist okay?"

Jeongin nods and puts a bandaid on Hyunjin's nose and cheekbone, which were both open. "There you go. And yeah, my wrist is fine. It's much better now."

"That's good to hear," Hyunjin smiles and watches Jeongin put everything back in it's own place, taking the bloody cotton pads to the trash. The taller clears his throat and stands up with a smile. "Thank you for helping me with these. I should probably go home now-"

"No, it's okay. You can stay here. I don't mind," Jeongin blurts out, blushing once again and Hyunjin chuckles. "I- well, okay then. If you're sure."

And soon Hyunjin is sitting on the couch with Jeongin, surrounded by blankets and pillows as the two drink tea and eat cookies that Jeongin had baked earlier the same day. Hyunjin glances at the clock and it's past midnight, but he is way too caught up in the conversation with Jeongin. And who needs sleep anyway?

Jeongin bursts out laughing as Hyunjin finishes his story about how he and Seungmin started arguing at a pier once, and Seungmin had thrown his drink at Hyunjin and the taller had tried dodging it and ended up in the water, fully clothed and Seungmin had literally fallen in right after Hyunjin.

The taller grins dumbly as Jeongin leans against his shoulder while laughing. "I can literally imagine that, but explain, how did you, a mighty fighter fall into the water while dodging a _drink_ when you literally dodged a punch so gracefully earlier today?" Jeongin asks teasingly and Hyunjin bursts out laughing as well, ruffling Jeongin's hair. "Hey, shush it, you snake."

Jeongin giggles with a wide grin and sits up straight, setting his empty mug on the coffee table. "Let's ask each other questions. What's your favorite color?"

Hyunjin laughs at the younger and leans back, tapping his fingers against his mug. "Black and white. Yours?"

"Hot pink. Zodiac sign?"

"Pisces."

"Aquarius."

The two end up asking questions for the next three hours, and the clock strikes 3:30 when Jeongin finally goes to sleep in his own room and Hyunjin falls asleep on the couch, both of them smiling as they drift to sleep.


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the second/last part is here! I swear, I had so much fun writing this but it was also painful, it's literally a mess T^T Also be prepared, a lot of stuff happens here! There might also be some typos, I was feeling lazy haha  
> Enjoy~

Jeongin's eyes flutter open slowly when his phone starts ringing. He groans and reaches his hand to the bedside table, grabbing his phone. He checks the caller ID before answering. "Yes?" He asks with a yawn.

" _Where are you? Your shift has begun, you sloth_ ," Seungmin asks, but he doesn't sound mad, more like amused and worried at the same time. Jeongin's eyes open wide as he quickly sits up, almost literally flying to his closet to throw some clothes on. "I'm so sorry! I didn't wake up to my alarm! I'll be right over."

" _Good. And hurry up!_ " 

Jeongin tosses his phone on his bed and quickly gets dressed. The boy checks himself in the mirror, groaning at his hair, but lets it be. He can do something to it at the bar or just comb it on the way to work. 

He grabs his phone and hurries out of the bedroom, stopping when he notices the blanket and pillows he gave Hyunjin yesterday sitting neatly at the other end of the couch. He checks if the other boy's clothes are gone, and he only sees his own shoes and jackets sitting there. He pouts slightly. He really enjoyed spening time with the older male, and he hoped he could catch Hyunjin before leaving. 

Jeongin sighs and quickly heads to the kitchen, and again, he pauses when he sees a small note on the table. The boy tilts his head before taking it into his hands.

_Hey, thank you so much for last night, I had a great time. See you sooner than you think! ;)_

_\- Hyunjin_

Jeongin chuckles and shakes his head, setting the note back down, leaving the house with a wide smile. He can't wait to see Hyunjin again.

♡

"Bye, Seungmin!"

"Bye, brat! Don't come late tomorrow, got it?" Seungmin yells after him and Jeongin waves his hand as he walks out, signaling that he heard the older male. Jeongin lets out a sigh as the gentle summer breeze ruffles his hair, and he closes his eyes, enjoying the beautiful sunset and the warmth.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

Jeongin nearly jumps at the voice and he opens his eyes, shifting his eyes to the direction of the other person.

The young male's lips stretch into a wide smile as he sees the other man.

Hyunjin is smiling widely at him. The tall male is leaning against a black shiny car, a leather jacket hanging off his shoulders and his hands tucked into the pockets. His black hair is styled, and Jeongin almost blushes at the sight. Instead he chuckles, walking closer to the tall man. "Yes, it is. But you look nice. What's the special occasion?"

Hyunjin laughs, pushing himself away from the car and slowly walking towards Jeongin, gazing at the darkening sky before grinning at the younger. "Does there have to be one to look nice?"

Jeongin just lifts his eyebrows, his smile never leaving his face. Hyunjin grins cheekily and scratches the back of his head, looking down at his feet. "Okay, you caught me. There is a special occasion. I might be taking someone out on a date tonight, but I'm not quite sure if they want to go out with me, and I'm also quite nervous to even ask them."

Jeongin's smile drops slightly after hearing those words. "O-oh... Don't worry Hyunjin, I'm sure it doesn't even matter who you ask, but I'm sure they'll say yes."

Hyunjin's eyes light up at that, and suddenly Jeongin's stomach fills up with butterflies.

"Do you really think so?" The taller male asks.

"Definitely."

Hyunjin's already wide smirk spreads even wider after hearing that word, and he walks even closer to Jeongin, his head tilted as his confident smirk turns into a nervous smile. "Well then. Will you go on a date with me, Jeongin?"

Jeongin's mouth drops open and his face flushes, and he can quite literally feel his heart fluttering violently in his chest. "Wait- M-me? You want to go on a date with me?" Jeongin asks with a nervous giggle. Hyunjin laughs, throwing his head back. "Well, isn't that what I just said?" He says, and Jeongin laughs nervously again, not knowing what to say. They stare at each other with smiles, until Jeongin manages to nod. "Of course I'd like to go on a date with you," he says shyly, and Hyunjin gives him a toothy grin, gesturing towards his car. "Great! After you, love."

Jeongin rolls his eyes fondly and pushes the older slightly, making Hyunjin laugh out loud and _god_ if that honestly isn't the most beautiful sound Jeongin has ever heard.

Jeongin sits down on the passenger's seat, and Hyunjin takes his place on the driver's seat before he speeds off. The younger watches Hyunjin's face, admiring how focused he looks as he keeps his eyes on the road. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed, soft cheeks dusted pink and plump lips in a small, satisfied smirk. _Hell, he looks kissable_.

He clears his throat, embarrassed by his own thoughts. Hyunjin glances at him with an amused smile and Jeongin blushes again. "So, where are we going?" The latter asks, his eyes on the road. Hyunjin chuckles, reaching over to ruffle Jeongin's hair. "Oh, I can't tell you. It's a surprise," he says, making Jeongin shake his head with a laugh. The latter doesn't ask more questions though, instead he keeps his eyes on the road. 

There's a comfortable silence between them, the purring of Hyunjin's car and Kane Brown's Like a Rodeo softly playing on the radio making the two young men quiet down. Shortly after, the song is ending and Hyunjin finally parks his car. "We are here," Hyunjin says, smiling widely, though the younger can barely see his smile because of the darkness. Jeongin tilts his head in curiosity. They are at the edge of a large field, nothing but the dark field and forest around them.

The two hop out of the car, and Jeongin chuckles as he watches Hyunjin open the trunk. "Should I be afraid?" He says, joking, and the tall male laughs, pulling out blankets, making Jeongin's eyebrows lift in a questioning manner.

"Far from it. On the hood of the car we go," Hyunjin says, setting a thick blanket in place and suddenly hoisting Jeongin up on top of it, the latter yelping. 

Hyunjin coos, and Jeongin pushes him playfully the second time in the past hour. The taller giggles, climbing to sit next to Jeongin. The younger watches as Hyunjin wiggles out of his leather jacket, and much to Jeongin's surprise, places it on his shoulders. The shorter male blushes, looking at the ground. He can feel Hyunjin's burning gaze on him, and it takes his whole self control not to stutter.

"So... Wanna tell me what we are doing here?"

Hyunjin laughs at his question, and suddenly he tilts Jeongin's head back, making the younger gasp as his eyes meet the sky. "W-woah... The stars are so bright!"

The fighter chuckles, sneakily shuffling closer to Jeongin. "That's exactly what we are doing here. I thought you seemed like someone who would like stargazing," Hyunjin explains, making Jeongin snort. "You were right. But honestly I didn't think of you as a guy that likes stargazing," the latter says with a mischievous grin, and Hyunjin laughs.

"I take _full_ offense, Yang! You are making me sound so unromantic!" The taller exclaims, gasping dramatically. Jeongin starts laughing at the older male's dramatics, unconsciously leaning against Hyunjin's shoulder. "I never said you're unromantic!" He laughs, not seeing the way Hyunjin is looking at him: like Jeongin is the most beautiful thing to exist.

"I bet you were thinking that I am," Hyunjin says, smirking widely and Jeongin grins at him as he sits up straight. "Can you blame me? The first time I saw you... You were covered in cuts and bruises, you were wearing a leather jacket and you had that stupidly attractive smirk on your face as always."

"Stupidly attractive, huh?" Hyunjin's smirk widens and he leans closer to the younger male's face, making Jeongin blush. In an instant, the latter's eyes are wandering around, looking everywhere else but into Hyunjin's own.

And then, they land on Hyunjin's lips and they stay there. The older blinks slowly, his smirk slowly disappearing as he breathes out, against Jeongin's parted lips. His hand touches Jeongin's own, and shyly, the younger male grips Hyunjin's fingers. He gently starts rubbing his thumb against Hyunjin's bruised knuckles, making the older smile softly.

And finally, their eyes meet. There is barely any space between their lips anymore. Only a slight move forward and they would be kissing, but instead Hyunjin swallows and leans back only a little, his free hand going up until his thumb is caressing Jeongin's lower lip.

"Can I kiss you?" He breathes, and it's barely a whisper and something about it makes Jeongin's heart flutter and his stomach twist in a good way. It's so gentle and loving.

Jeongin manages to move his head slightly, just enough to nod, and that's all Hyunjin needs. The older male moves his hand to Jeongin's cheek, gently holding it. Finally, Hyunjin closes his eyes and leans forward, their lips gently pressing against each other. Jeongin's eyes flutter shut as he melts against Hyunjin, leaning into his touch as they kiss, the stars and the moon silently shining above them.

♡

Hyunjin sighs softly as he parks the car next to Jeongin's house. They sit in silence for a second before Jeongin asks softly: "Do you want to stay over?"

The taller turns his head and meets Jeongin's hopeful gaze, and his heart melts at the sight of the younger male's sweet smile. Hell, is it even possible for him to like anyone this much, he has only known Jeongin for a few days, for Christ's sake. Unable to say no, he nods, smiling widely. The two get out of the car, walking over to the door and they enter the house.

In silence they kick their shoes off and Hyunjin takes off his jacket. Jeongin sets down his keys and suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around gently, but with dominance. He is now facing Hyunjin, and their eyes meet, and Jeongin blushes. Hyunjin's eyes are full of love, but there's something else too, something that makes Jeongin suddenly feel weak under the taller's gaze. Slowly, Hyunjin backs Jeongin against the wall, their eyes never leaving each other. And then Jeongin recognizes the look in the taller's eyes, Hyunjin's eyes are dark with lust.

Their lips meet again, and though it still has the same love it had before, something is different. Hyunjin isn't as gentle as he was before: he bites on Jeongin's lower lip and his hands are all over Jeongin's body, making the younger close his eyes tightly and lean his head back against the wall with a soft sigh. Instantly Hyunjin's lips find his neck, leaving a deep, purplish mark. Then the older makes his way up towards Jeongin's ear, leaving small, wet kisses here and there.

"Is this okay?" Hyunjin whispers against the younger's ear, making the younger male shiver. "Yes," Jeongin breathes out, his other hand circling around Hyunjin's waist and the other snaking up and finding it's place in the older's overgrown black locks.

Jeongin feels rather than sees the smirk on Hyunjin's lips against his neck as the older brings his hands down to Jeongin's thighs, and the smaller male quickly gets the message. He throws his arms around Hyunjin's neck and jumps, wrapping his legs around Hyunjin's waist. They smile at each other before Hyunjin starts making his way towards Jeongin's bedroom.

♡

"What's up with you? I mean you're always smiley and happy but you're acting weirder than usual."

Hyunjin chuckles at Jisung's statement, wiping sweat off his face. "I might tell you some day, who knows," the taller says with a smirk, and Jisung rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right. Woojin, you're his cousin, make him tell us what's up." Woojin laughs at this, handing Hyunjin a bottle of water and giving his cousin a knowing smirk. He clearly enjoys being the only one knowing that Hyunjin has a special someone. "Let it be Jisung-"

"Alright, next we have a newcomer, Choi Jungwoo! Who wants to be his opponent?"

All of them raise their heads at the judge's voice, and Changbin is marching towards the ring in a second, a confident smirk on his face as he eyes this man, his opponent. "I do. Someone needs to show this kid that this place is not a playground," he says, smirking when he gets loud cheers from the crowd around them. Jungwoo barely reacts. Something about this man isn't right, and apparently Felix senses it too. 

"Be careful, sweetie!" Felix yells after his boyfriend, eyes shining with worry. Jisung throws his arm around Felix's shoulders with a laugh. "Bah, stop worrying, there is no way our Changbin would lose to a newcomer." Hyunjin chuckles nervously and stands up, nodding. "He is right, don't worry Felix."

Felix doesn't say anything, and the judge is counting down.

He reaches one and Changbin barely has moved at all when Jungwoo is running at Changbin, already throwing punches at him. Changbin has no time to fight back, blood already starting to stain his face and clothes. Felix cries out, and, much to all of their shock, he is already running towards the ring. Fortunately, Woojin is fast enough to grab his arm and pull him back, securing the small australian in his tight embrace. This doesn't stop Felix from trying though, the younger only fights back harder, but it's no use.

Hyunjin swallows. At this rate Changbin is literally going to get killed. All of them yell out when Changbin falls back, and Jungwoo sits on his stomach. And again, he is punching the other like there is no tomorrow.

"Stop the fight! He is killing my boyfriend!" Felix screams, and Hyunjin nearly attacks the judge when he sees the man shake his head. Hyunjin knows the rules damn well: the fight won't stop until one of the fighters call it off themselves. But he also knows Changbin isn't going to do that, and Jungwoo doesn't have a reason to.

"We have to do something, man, that guy is seriously going to kill him!" Jisung yells, and Hyunjin watches for a second before he storms over to them, and without a second thought, sends a hard punch to the guy's temple, making the crowd gasp out loud. Jungwoo falls back and holds his head before meeting Hyunjin's cold eyes. "What the fuck!?"

"Changbin!" 

Hyunjin doesn't reply to Jungwoo, instead he spins around to see his group run over to Changbin. Felix drops to his knees next to his boyfriend and is crying hysterically. Hyunjin's heart drops to his stomach once he realizes that Changbin isn't awake anymore. 

_Will he ever wake up again?_

♡

"Here."

Hyunjin looks up to see Chan standing next to him with a small, sad smile and his eyes red. He is holding a cup of tea towards Hyunjin, and the latter takes it with a weak smile. "Thanks," he whispers, and Chan rubs his shoulder comfortingly, but he doesn't say a word.

Hyunjin's eyes glue themselves to Felix. The boy is crying loudly, gripping onto Jisung's shirt. The older is trying hard to comfort Felix, but Hyunjin can see Jisung's eyes glistening with tears as well, and his voice is shaking. Something about the sight makes his own heart break, and for some reason, he thinks of Jeongin.

What if he gets beauten up like Changbin one day? And just like now, Jeongin and his friends will be sitting in a hospital while the doctors are doing everything they can to save Hyunjin? And they have no idea if they will ever see him again?

Hyunjin's grip on the cup tightens, and his knuckles turn white. That's not what he wants to happen. Not to him, his friends, or Jeongin. Without a second thought, he pushes the cup to Chan. "I'll go get some stuff for Felix, it's clear he isn't going home today."

Chan frowns. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's okay, thanks. I need to be alone for a while." With that, the tall male is leaving the others, and soon he is already sitting in his car, in front of Jeongin's house. He looks in through the kitchen window. It's slightly open, and Hyunjin can hear Jeongin softly singing while walking around the kitchen. The sight of Jeongin's faint but happy smile makes his heart burst in his chest. Is he really going to do this?

Yes. He has to. He takes a deep breath before he gets out of the car, heading towards the front door. He barely has time to knock when the door opens, revealing Jeongin, standing there in all his beauty. His smile is absolutely breath-taking.

But it's gone quickly, when Jeongin sees Hyunjin's red eyes and tired expression.

"Hyunjin? What's wrong?" Jeongin asks, and god, how much Hyunjin loves that voice and the way his name rolls off the younger male's tongue. Hyunjin closes his eyes tightly and he hangs his head, his hands in tight fists. He hears Jeongin move closer to him, and he realizes the younger is about to hug him. That's when he says it.

"This was a mistake."

Hyunjin hears Jeongin stop, and for a second, there's silence. This time it's not comfortable or anything close to that, no, it's suffocating, and Hyunjin feels like he can't breathe. He doesn't dare to look up, because he knows the expression on Jeongin's face right now is something that would completely shatter his already wounded heart.

But turns out, not looking at him is not enough, because when Jeongin speaks, it's just as bad.

"W-what?" Jeongin asks quietly, and Hyunjin is quick to reply, because this is killing him and he wants it to be over quickly.

"This. Us. Yesterday. Last night. Everything," Hyunjin says and sighs heavily. "We... We shouldn't have done what we did. And we need to stop it now, because it won't end well for either of us."

"Oh.... Okay," is all Jeongin says. It's quiet and somehow broken. "Goodbye Hyunjin, and thank you for everything."

Hyunjin barely has time to say anything, because Jeongin has already shut the door and he hears the latter lock the it. Hyunjin doesn't know why, but he stays put, tears now freely falling down his cheeks.

Carefully, he rests his hands and forehead against the door. He hears Jeongin quietly sobbing right on the other side, and Hyunjin's heart breaks even more than he thought was possible.

♡

"Hyunjin..."

The said male sits up straight, blinking rapidly as he looks around. He is in the hospital waiting room, and bright lights are flooding in through the window. It's a new day.

Chan smiles at him. "Did you wait here all night?" The older asks softly, handing a cup of coffee to Hyunjin. The latter nods and takes the cup, taking a small sip. Chan sits down next to him. "Changbin is awake."

Hyunjin nearly drops the cup of coffee as he stands up, eyes wide. "What? Where is he? How lo-"

"Hyunjin." 

Something about the older's tone makes Hyunjin freeze, suddenly afraid of what's coming next, because the sad look in Chan's eyes cannot be a good sign. Chan sighs. "I don't really know everything that happened and what's wrong, but... Somehow, during the fight, Changbin's spinal cord was badly injured."

Hyunjin swallows. "And...?"

Chan looks down and sniffles. " _The doctors suspect he will never walk again._ "

♡

Jeongin enters the bar, tears still threatening to fall from his eyes. Seungmin has his back turned to him, cleaning the shelves, but he has heard Jeongin entering.

"Oh, morning. You're early, your shift is starting in an hour?" Seungmin babbles as he stands up straight. "Is something...." He begins, but he quiets down as he sees his friend's state. Jeongin is staring at him, eyes empty and red. "...Wrong...? Jeongin, what's up?" Seungmin asks, taking a few steps towards him.

Jeongin doesn't know what to say. Unless Hyunjin hasn't told Seungmin about them, the latter has no idea about Hyunjin and Jeongin's little 'adventure'.

He swallows and then climbs to sit onto a bar stool, wiping his cheeks. "Don't freak out okay?" He says, and Seungmin nods, a frown on his face as he sits next to Jeongin. The younger sighs and looks down to his lap. "Ah.. So... Remember a few days back you introduced Hyunjin and I to each other?" Jeongin asks, and Seungmin nods again, head tilted and clearly confused.

"Three days ago, when I was on my way home, some guys grabbed me in an alley and they took my money. But after that they got other ideas and... They started dragging me away when I refused to go with them."

Jeongin sees Seungmin's eyes widen in shock and worry and the older opens his mouth, probably to ask questions, but Jeongin quickly cuts him off so he won't have any time to panic. "And don't worry, they didn't do anything! Only because Hyunjin showed up. He kind of beat them up to save me."

Seungmin shakes his head with a small smile. "Of course he did. A heart made of gold, that boy."

Somehow those words stung Jeongin.

"Yeah... He really does..."

A silence falls between them, Jeongin staring at his lap with a painful expression and Seungmin studying the younger boy's face. Finally, he seems to connect the dots. "This is because of Hyunjin, isn't it?" He asks softly. Jeongin nods, sniffling before wiping his cheeks. "I took him to my house to clean his wounds as a thanks, but we ended up getting to know each other. And I don't know, I... I had this feeling, I don't know how to describe it. It felt like... I really liked spending time with him. And the next day we went on a date, and we kissed."

Seungmin smiles widely at this, but there's still a hint of worry, it's obvious something happened between Jeongin and Hyunjin that Jeongin is in this state. "And then we ended up spending the night together..." The younger says with a sigh and closes his eyes. After a few moments it dawns on Seungmin. "Oh... Wow."

Jeongin rubs his face. "It doesn't matter, because it's over. Hyunjin felt like it was a mistake and wouldn't end well for us."

"Wait. When was this?"

Jeongin frowns at the question. "What?"

"When Hyunjin ended it. When did it happen?" Seungmin asks, head tilted and brows furrowed in thought. "Last night, around 8pm?" At that, Seungmin hums. He is silent for a moment. "Yesterday evening one of Hyunjin's best friends got hurt badly in a fight. He is currently in a hospital, and he is unconscious. Or at least I haven't gotten any news. Changbin is one of my friends too. Anyway, when Hyunjin called to tell me, he seemed pretty shocked. And I don't know, but he was upset about the whole thing, and... There is one thing you probably don't know. Did Hyunjin ever tell you about Minho?"

Jeongin tilts his head in confusion. "No?"

Seungmin leans against the bar counter. "He was Hyunjin's ex-boyfriend. Hyunjin liked him. A lot. They were great together, some of us thought that Minho might be a keeper. But one thing got in the way of their relationship. Hyunjin's fighting. Minho couldn't stand it, so they had to split up. And I know Hyunjin was deeply hurt, though he didn't admit, but he came here every night for weeks after the fights to get drunk. That's how he is. He loves fighting, but he hates that it's taking away everything he loves. It even broke his relationship with his parents. And he really wants to meet someone who would possibly be his reason to stop that madness."

After that, there is a long pause, Seungmin staring at Jeongin intently, and the younger tries very hard to ignore the silent message, but obviously fails. But he can't believe it either, it only feels like a burden, a responsibility that he wants to carry but isn't his, because he knows he isn't going to be the one to fix Hyunjin.

"I don't care," Jeongin finally says, and even to his own ears it sounds like the biggest lie he has ever told, and it definitely is. He gets up from the stool and walks away, halting when Seungmin speaks again.

"Hyunjin told his cousin Woojin about you, you know? He didn't say your name but it's you, obviously. He told Woojin that you made him feel happier than he's ever felt, he is doing this to protect you. He now knows how it feels to have a loved one get hurt, and he doesn't want you to feel the same way."

And Jeongin's heart flutters and breaks at the same exact second.

He didn't need to do it, it isn't his job to protect me, Jeongin wants to say, but he knows he can't blame Hyunjin in any way. Hyunjin did what was best, and he should be thankful, not sulk like a baby. Finally, he just sighs and disappears into the backroom, leaving a worried Seungmin behind.

♡

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, and everything in between! We lost a great fighter yesterday, and we need to celebrate him! Let's put up a great fight! The volunteers, step forward!"

Jisung glares at the judge and the crowd and Chan frowns. "Are you sure about this? Jisung, he could do the same to you as he did to Changbin," the older worries, eyebrows furrowed. Jisung growls. "Maybe. But I'm giving him something to make him regret ever touching Changbin.

Chan's heart drops to his stomach as Jisung steps into the ring. "I challenge the bastard who hurt my friend," he says, nothing but pure hatred and revenge in his eyes. The whole crowd goes quiet, looking around and whispering. It's clear they all think Jisung is insane, but right now he doesn't give a fuck. He needs to fight Jungwoo.

The tall male appears from the crowd and steps into the ring, glaring down at Jisung, a silent message tht he has accepted the challenge. Again, it's quiet before the judge speaks. "Okay then! Han Jisung versus Choi Jungwoo! This is going to be one hell of a-"

"Back off Jisung, he is mine."

Jisung spins around to see Hyunjin pushing his way through the crowd, eyes burning with determination as he stares at Jungwoo, who growls. "You're the one who punched me."

"Get ready because I will be doing it again and again until you feel the same pain that Changbin did."

"No! He is my opponent, Hyunj-"

"Step back, chipmunk, I will fight him," Jungwoo says, and Jisung basically roars in anger and throws himself at the taller male, only to be pulled back by Hyunjin, who throws him to the ground. Their eyes meet, and Jisung realizes that right now is not a good time to fight with Hyunjin, even though they're friends. So he nods, stands up and retreats into the silent crowd. "Alright then," is all he says, and Hyunjin and Jungwoo face each other.

Again, the judge starts yelling, but Hyunjin hears none of it. All he hears is his own heartbeat and the blood rushing in his ears as he stares at the man who ruined Changbin's life.

The next thing he remembers is the two of them throwing punches at each other like there is no tomorrow. Anger and burning pain.

Third, Jungwoo is on the ground. People cheering. Jisung and Chan hugging him. Pain.

Swallowing darkness and terrifying silence.

♡

And again, pain.

He can't open his eyes nor can he move his body. His body feels completely wrecked, and he can't think straight. All that's on his mind is the pain, until he feels something squeezing his hand gently. It's soft. Comforting. And so, so warm. He lays there for a second. Then he manages to squeeze back, only a little. For a little while it's quiet, and then there is a soft whisper. "Hyunjin?"

The voice is so familiar, so beautiful. He wants to see who it belongs to. 

Hyunjin forces his eyes to open, and for a second he is blinded by the brightness surrounding him. Is he in heaven?

"Oh my god, Hyunjin!"

There it is again. It's so beautiful. It must be heaven, only an angel could have such a beautiful voice. He sees a figure in the corner of his eye, and he does his best to move so he could see it properly. And when he does, his heart bursts in happiness and a drowsy smile spreads on his lips.

_Jeongin_.

The younger looks as beautiful as ever, the white room somehow making him glow as Jeongin leans over Hyunjin to cup his other cheek. Hyunjin feels a pang in his chest when he realizes that Jeongin is crying. He really hopes it's from happiness. He wouldn't stand seeing Jeongin cry now. They stare at each other with soft smiles, and Hyunjin then whispers, as if to make sure and it's not just his imagination: "you're here." His voice is raspy, words barely understandable, and it hurts to speak, but when Jeongin nods, kisses his hand and sobs out: _yes, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere_ , it's all worth it.

He notices Jeongin press the button to call the doctor, and soon she is already walking in, smiling once she sees that Hyunjin is awake. "You're finally awake, mister Hwang! How do you feel?" She asks, walking a bit closer. Hyunjin gives her a small smile. "Um... Tired."

She nods. "That's normal. How about pain? Does something hurt?"

"Yeah... My whole body feels quite numb with pain. It's not as bad as when I woke up though," he manages to explain, and the doctor smiles widely in response. "That's good to hear. On a scale of 1-10, how bad does it hurt?" Hyunjin thinks for a moment before finally answering. "Six or five maybe?"

The doctor nods. "Alright. You have some injuries, including a few broken ribs, a few hairline fractures and you also had a concussion, you're gonna be here for a while." Hyunjin groans in response and he feels Jeongin's grip on his hand tighten supportively.

The doctor gives Hyunjin a sympathetic smile. "Another thing, you were beaten up, so we need to have polices questioning you as well. Is it okay to call them here right away?" The tall male thinks for a while before answering. "I don't remember much... But yeah, I want to get this done quickly."

The doctor nods and then she has left the room. Hyunjin and Jeongin lock eyes again and the younger wipes his cheeks. "You... You were unconscious for three days, I- I was afraid you wouldn't wake up," he says quietly, making Hyunjin's heart shatter. What he tried to protect Jeongin from still happened. He sighs. "I'm sorry Jeongin, I... I just saw Felix after Changbin and I thought I had to do what I did to save you from it. I guess I shouldn't have, I broke your heart for nothing."

Jeongin leans closer and presses a gentle kiss to Hyunjin's forehead. "It's okay. It's over now. I'll be here with you, no matter what you do. Even if you decide to keep fighting. I can just be there cheering for you at the top of my lungs to embarrass you." 

"It's a deal then," Hyunjin laughs and again, they lock eyes with each other, smiling from ear to ear. Jeongin leans foward to press his lips on Hyunjin's. "Deal," he whispers back softly, and Hyunjin has never felt so happy in his life.


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little look into hyunjin, jeongin and their friends' lives 9 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this needed and epilogue so here you have it ~

"Jisung, you lazy ass son of a bitch, _where_ are the rings!?"

  
"It wasn't my job to look after the rings you asshat!?"

"Oh is that so!? Say that again you damn squirrel-"

"Give me the best that you've got, _you freaking platypus_ -"

  
Hyunjin has his hands on his cheeks as he watches the scene in horror. Jisung and Seungmin are pretty much going to kill each other, the rings are apparently lost, and the wedding is about to begin? This must be his worst nightmare. Changbin is next to him, eyebrows raised. "Those two just never calm down, do they?" He asks, and Hyunjin shakes his head.

Felix suddenly dives into the room, eyes wide. "Woojin called, the rings are _lost_!?"

"Yep," Changbin confirms. "Seungmin and Jisung were supposed to look after them but they lost them."

"Oh my god," Hyunjin says. "I'm supposed to be marrying the love of my life in the matter of twenty minutes and the rings are lost." Woojin sighs heavily in response. "You're right, it is a mess. Chan is helping Jeongin get ready with Iseul and Hwan, so we have some time. Okay. Everyone!"

Seungmin and Jisung halt at the sound of Woojin's voice, and the oldest sighs. "We have about 15 minutes, okay? Go search for the rings, where did you have it the last time?" Woojin asks the two, and Seungmin looks at Jisung who clears his throat. "Here." Hyunjin wants to kill him or either himself.

"Alright, let's go, look everywhere!" Woojin says and then turns to Hyunjin. "You stay put. You need to stay presentative. We'll take care of this. Changbin, you stay with Hyunjin and make sure he won't try and move."

Changbin smiles and moves forward, watching as Hyunjin sits down on the armchair, sighing heavily. "Nervous?" He asks, and Hyunjin laughs dryly. "I'm fucking terrified," the taller replies, making the older male chuckle as he shifts in his wheelchair. "That was expected. Don't worry, they'll find the rings. Jisung and Seungmin probably forgot them in a very obvious place but didn't look there."

Hyunjin sighs again, probably the millionth time in the span of an hour. "I hope so. I can't look Jeongin in the eye if we seriously can't find it. What if he wants to break up?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Jeongin would marry you even if you showed up drunk in a big ass hoodie and sweatpants. He's totally in love with you," Changbin laughs, making Hyunjin smile widely. "Yeah... And I love him too, more than anything."

After that, they're silent. Hyunjin keeps shifting and glancing at the clock nervously, and Changbin has clearly noticed, since the older tries to take his mind off of it. "Do you miss the fighting?" He suddenly asks, leaning forward in the chair, and Hyunjin hums. "I- Well yeah, a little. I don't regret quitting though, look at what I have accomplished without it."

Changbin smiles widely and he nods. "True. You did a full turn. I never saw you as a family man, but here we are. And you even stopped street fighting for Jeongin, I only stopped because I was forced," he says, gesturing to his legs, and Hyunjin nods with a reassuring smile. "Have you and Felix talked about the adoption?" He asks, grinning, and Changbin smiles softly in response. "We both actually want to adopt, but we decided that we wouldn't do it yet. We're gonna get the wedding out of the way first, but we're still not sure when and how that's gonna happen."

The taller nods. "I always saw this coming though, you and Felix have been joined at the hip ever since you two met."

Changbin laughs out loud at this, shaking his head. "Oh gosh, don't bring those years up, we were all horrible teenagers. Remember that one time we drew on the books at the library?"

Hyunjin groans loudly and leans back, covering his face in embarrassment as he recalls the memory. "Dear lord you're right, we were terrible."

"Uncle Hyunjin?"

Both of them turn towards the door to see Iseul and Hwan, the oldest of the two holding a satin pillow with the rings and Hyunjin gasps as he shoots up. "Iseul! You found the rings? Where were they?" Iseul smiles and points to Hwan. "Hwannie found them. They were left in the kitchen."

Hyunjin sighs loudly in relief, taking the satin pillow and setting it on the table, "Oh god, thank you so much love," he says as picks the small boy up and kisses his temple, making the three-year-old giggle. "Go with Iseul to help dada and Uncle Chan, papa's gonna let everyone know you found the rings, okay?" He says and Hwan nods, smiling. Hyunjin puts him down, and Iseul takes the little boy's hand and they hurry out of the room. "Those little ones are precious," Changbin comments, amused. Hyunjin nods with a wide smile before leaving the room to get everyone back from the ring hunt.

"Oh, thank goodness," Felix exclaims as they all are finally gathered back in the room. "Five minutes. Alright groom, we need to go there already," Woojin says and grabs Hyunjin's arm, who lets out a heavy sigh. Jisung laughs at the older as he helps Changbin forward, Felix smiling as he holds his own fiancé's hand. "Alright, let's do this," Hyunjin says after a few deep breaths, and they head to the backyard of Hyunjin and Jeongin's house, where the ceremony will be held. Except for Seungmin, Jeongin's bestman, and Jisung, who is Hyunjin's, to wait for their part in the ceremony.

Hyunjin is sweating way too much. His friends are finding their seats and Hyunjin is at his own spot, at the wedding arc in front of the guests, practically dying of anxiety.

Then, he sees Chan peek from the inside, waving his hand with a nod accompanied by a wide smile. And so it begins. First Seungmin and Jisung make their way down the aisle, giving Hyunjin cheerful smiles. Then comes the cutest part of the whole wedding, Iseul and Hwan with the rings. All of the guests are cooing at the two little kids as they bring the rings to the altar. The rest of it is a blur, all Hyunjin can think of is how beautiful Jeongin looks walking down the aisle, eyes shining and smiling that smile Hyunjin absolutely adores.

Instead of his mother, Jeongin is walked down by Chan instead. Much to Hyunjin and Jeongin's nightmare, his parents were furious when Jeongin told them about Hyunjin, and obviously didn't want anything to do with the wedding. So, Chan became Jeongin's mother figure instead, and Hyunjin couldn't be happier about the bond between his friend and Jeongin: he knows Jeongin needs someone like Chan in his life after his own mother disowned him. Hyunjin takes a deep breath as he watches the two exchange a quick hug, Chan smiling at Hyunjin in a way which clearly tells him: " _I'm so proud of you both_." Hyunjin smiles back brightly and Chan then backs away.

Hyunjin's gaze meets Jeongin's and they smile at each other like two idiots completely in love, which is probably what they are. They're both crying as they read their vows. It's a mess, really, but a very beautiful one. From the corner of his eye, Hyunjin sees Chan cry into his husband's shoulder when they exchange the rings, Woojin just laughing and hugging him, though Hyunjin is sure his cousin's eyes are wet with tears as well.

The priest smiles widely once the rings have been exchanged. She's a short woman, very cheerful and somehow managing to make the ceremony funny but romantic at the same time. She's also the one priest who was at Woojin and Chan's wedding, and she's Changbin's family friend. "Well, I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss," she laughs. Hyunjin and Jeongin lock eyes, their smiles getting even wider as Hyunjin pulls the other male closer. Jeongin's hands find Hyunjin's face, and then, they kiss to a loud applause from their friends and family.

They are separated by Hwan, their precious little boy who is clinging to Hyunjin like a koala, beaming up at his parents. "Papa and dada married!" He exclaims loudly, and they both laugh at their son's excitement. Hyunjin picks Hwan up and boops his nose, while Jeongin kisses the boy's temple. The guests are starting to gather around the newlywed couple, congratulating them.

Chan pushes throught the crowd, pulling all of them in a bone-crushing hug, sobbing out: "Oh my god, my babies have grown up!" All of them laugh, and Woojin follows his husband, holding Iseul as he shakes his head. "Baby, please take our actual child so I can hug them too," he chuckles, and Iseul wiggles out of his father's hold. "It's okay dad! I can stand by myself," she says, puffing her chest. Woojin shakes his head at his daughter with a smile and then hugs Hyunjin and Jeongin both separately.

The rest of the day is nothing but celebrating. Hyunjin sighs in happiness, tears in his eyes as he watches Jeongin run around with Hwan, Iseul and some other kids, his heart nearly bursting at the sight. Almost ten years together and Jeongin still takes his breath away.

Woojin, Chan and Changbin are seated with him, while Jisung, Felix and Seungmin join Jeongin and the kids. It's already dark, the only sources of light being the lanterns set everywhere in the backyard. All of them laugh as Felix and Jisung play bears, and Jeongin and Seungmin encourage the kids to attack them. And they do, and the two 'bears' fall to the ground dramatically. "Oh no! I've been hit! The deadly little puppies got us! It's ugly!"

All of them chuckle at the dramatics, and Chan and Woojin then stand up. "It's getting late, we'll head home and put Iseul to bed," Woojin says softly, then waving his hand to his daughter. "Iseul sweetie, time to go home!" The reply is a very annoyed groan and whining. "Already? I wanna stay a bit longer!" Iseul pouts, making Chan giggle at his daughter. "Come on, it's nearly bedtime," the australian says and then smiles at the others, the two oldest saying their goodbyes to the rest of their friends.

Iseul sighs heavily and then gives Hwan a very big hug. "Bye Hwannie!" She says as she hurries after her parents, and the little boy waves back. "Byebye noona!"

Guest by guest, the backyard gets emptier, and finally there's only Jeongin, Hyunjin and Hwan left.

Hwan is playing with Kkami now, running around with loud giggles spilling from his lips. Jeongin shakes his head as he walks to Hyunjin, the taller circling his arm around Jeongin's waist while the latter sets his hand on Hyunjin's chest. They give each other soft, loving smiles before they look at Hwan and Kkami.

"This has been the best day of my entire life," Hyunjin says softly, his eyes flickering between their son and his husband. Jeongin chuckles and meets his gaze, resting his head against Hyunjin's shoulder. "Mine too," he says softly and then they are in silence, watching their son chase Kkami around. "You know, even though he is adopted, he physically resembles you so much it's scary," Jeongin says softly and Hyunjin laughs through his nose.

"Maybe, but his personality he gets from you. Just as sassy and proud," Hyunjin teases, and Jeongin throws his head back with a laugh, hitting Hyunjin's chest. "Ow, don't hit me, I didn't finish yet!" The older laughs, and Jeongin leans against him with a low chuckle. "Oh? Please, do continue." Hyunjin rolls his eyes fondly before pecking his husband's nose. "I was also going to say that he is just as kind, supportive and beautiful as you."

This makes Jeongin's eyes tear up, and he looks away, blushing madly. "Shut up."

Hyunjin coos at the sight of his beloved's flushing cheeks and moved smile. "I'm pretty sure you know by now that I'm very, very bad at shutting up, especially after being told to do so. Besides, sweetie, I love seeing you like this," the taller teases, and Jeongin shakes his head fondly at his husband's antics. Instead he looks to Hwan, who is playing tug-of-war with Kkami now. "Alright sweetie, time to go to bed! Come here!"

Hwan lets out a whine of disagreement but does as Jeongin tells him, picking Kkami up in his arms and hurrying over to his parents. Jeongin crouches down to his son's eye level, ruffling the little boy's hair lovingly. Hyunjin's lips curl into a wide smile as he watches Hwan put the little dog down before hugging Jeongin tightly. Hyunjin sighs softly as he watches the two loves of his life.

Ten years ago, Hyunjin was sure he wouldn't even be given a chance to have a family of his own. He was nothing but a poor young teenager, thrown out of his home. Ever since he was a kid, he got into fights with his friends and classmates, frustrating the teachers and his friends' parents, and of course his own. But he couldn't help it, he felt like punching something, and he did. His parents had enough. Woojin took him in and introduced Hyunjin to street fighting, and that became his life when he was only seventeen. He met his best friends, his brothers through Woojin and fighting too.

Everyone except Jeongin.

He would never forget the moment he first laid his eyes on that shy, ethereal boy, and Hyunjin was sure that if there were angels out there, Jeongin was definitely one of them. He was so grateful to the universe that he even had the chance to see something as beautiful as him, let alone talk to him. It was paradise, and still is. His feelings for Jeongin haven't faded even a bit. Instead they grow every single morning when Hyunjin wakes up to Jeongin's face and his smile.

And Hwan?

Hyunjin couldn't express how he felt the moment he found out Hwan would become their son. He was so happy that he couldn't form any proper words, and his eyes were wet with tears. And when Jeongin had squealed in happiness and thrown himself at Hyunjin, babbling that they were going to be parents to that little baby, Hyunjin's heart was literally close to bursting.

Jeongin and Hwan are his happiness. Every day, Hyunjin thanks whatever gods above for giving him something this great, this loving, even though he knows he doesn't deserve Jeongin nor Hwan. He has done too many bad things. But still, Jeongin and Hwan are there every day when he wakes up, loving and supporting him unconditionally, and he feels like he needs nothing else but them.

"Alright kid, off to dreamland we go," Hyunjin smiles and then scoops Hwan up, making the little boy howl in joy and laughter. Jeongin gives them a beautiful, bright smile and kisses Hyunjin's cheek. "You put our little prince to bed, I'll clean the yard up a little bit," he says, and Hyunjin nods in response. "Good night dada!" Hwan yells as Hyunjin takes him inside, Jeongin replying: "good night sweetie!"

Hyunjin helps Hwan eat a little snack and brush his teeth before bed, then he tucks him in. "Papa, will I have a baby sibling one day?" Hwan asks, eyes wide with excitement. Hyunjin chuckles softly. "I don't know, love. Maybe. Why, do you want one?" He asks, combing Hwan's dark hair with his fingers. The little boy nods. "Yes! Iseul said she loves having a little brother like me, and I want a baby sibling too, since I already have Iseul noona as my big sister!"

The man laughs and kisses Hwan's forehead. "Oh, I'm sure you will have a baby sibling one day. Be patient love." Hwan smiles widely at his father and nods. "Alright little one, time to sleep, I need to go help dada. Close your eyes."

Hwan closes his wide eyes and Hyunjin watches him drift to sleep, heart nearly bursting in his chest. He brushes his son's hair out of his face before turning off the lights and heading out of the house. He sees Jeongin collecting the lanterns and humming softly, and he quietly sneaks closer to the younger man. Once he is close enough, he starts sneaking his arms around Jeongin's waist, making the latter yelp and jump in surprise. Hyunjin laughs when Jeongin gives him a glare, though there is absolutely no anger in it. "Not cool."

"We both know you're not mad," Hyunjin says teasingly, and Jeongin rolls his eyes. "Mister, you trust my incapablity to be mad at you way too much." The taller chuckles and kisses Jeongin's earlobe, smirking when he feels the latter shiver in his embrace. "Guess what Hwannie just asked me when I was tucking him in?"

"What?" Jeongin asks, smiling widely at the mention of their son as he reaches up, pulling the lantern down from a branch. "He asked me if he'll ever have a baby sibling." Jeongin turns his head to look at Hyunjin, surprise plastered of his face. "A baby sibling?"

The taller chuckles and gives Jeongin a nod. "Mmhmm. He really wants one," Hyunjin mumbles and Jeongin turns around im his arms, a bit of an uncertain look in his beautiful face. "Well, what do you think of it?" The younger asks shyly. Hyunjin hums and thinks for a moment, then gives Jeongin a huge smile. "I think I want that too."

Jeongin hums quietly and looks down, and Hyunjin can't ignore the worried eyes of his husband. "And you? We don't have to-" He begins, and Jeongin quickly cuts him of. "No no! I really want to. Of course I do. I just... I'm worried that I might not be a good parent."

Hyunjin's jaw drops open when he hears those words. He can't believe his ears, Jeongin is literally the best parent anyone could ever ask for. "What? That's nonsense! Jeongin, Hwannie absolutely loves you. He looks up to you so much. And now think about Hwannie. Do you think he acts like he has been raised by a bad parent? He never gets into trouble, he is kind, he loves helping others, never once has he been mean to anyone."

Jeongin hesitates a bit before answering. "Well, no but-"

"No buts, my love. You're an amazing parent, and you shouldn't doubt it even for a second." Jeongin seems to relax once he hears those words, and he smiles. "Thank you, Jin. But you do know I didn't raise Hwan alone. You have been here too, and he loves you as well. Just like I do. You're amazing."

Hyunjin smiles widely and leans in, pressing his lips against Jeongin's. For a moment they just stand there, kissing and showing their love for each other. Then Jeongin pulls back, cupping Hyunjin's face, and he can't help but be amazed by his beauty. The lanterns are lighting up his beautiful face, and his eyes are holding a galaxy in them. He sighs softly and brushes his thumb against Hyunjin's cheekbone. "I love you so much. You're so beautiful," he breathes out, and Hyunjin chuckles, a blush starting to coat his face. "Stop- stop that, you're going to make me blush."

Jeongin smiles at the reaction and quickly pecks Hyunjin's soft lips before pulling away. "Alright mister, let's get the lanterns down and then head to bed." Hyunjin nods in response, his cheeks still flushing. They work in silence and return inside, Jeongin locking the doors while Hyunjin outs the lanterns away. They then do their evening routine together, filled with playful teasing and giggles. And finally they are snuggled up in bed comfortably, under the covers.

"You smell good," Hyunjin mumbles into Jeongin's neck, making the younger laugh softly as he kisses the crown of Hyunjin's head. "Thank you?"

He feels Hyunjin smirk against his skin and suddenly he rolls Jeongin on his back, laying himself on top of the younger male. He places a wet, slow kiss on the latter's collarbone, making Jeongin whine. "Jinnie, I'm tired." Hyunjin laughs. "But love, it's our wedding night. I'll take care of everything, you just focus on keeping quiet."

Jeongin huffs and blushes bright red. "You are louder than me, shut up," he says, rolling his eyes. Then he looks down to see Hyunjin's expectant and lovestruck smile, and of course he can't say no to those eyes and that smile. That smile will drive him crazy one day. "Okay, fine then! You're right, it's our wedding night."

Hyunjin beams like a little kid at a candy store. He then leans down to kiss Jeongin's lips passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I love you guys so much~


End file.
